happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Parasite of a Feather
Parasite of a Feather is a fan episode. Plot A bird happily comes to feed it's four chicks, this until Buzz sees the tree. Causing the bird to fly and causes the chicks to fall on the ground and kill them. The bird begins to claw at Buzz's face, causing him to freak out, while Pia comes by and sees the dead so she decides to get them a proper funeral. Cuts to the hill, where Pia has rightfully buried the two of the chicks. Suddenly a nearby Beddy comes by and notices the birds and realizes he never had children before. So he picks up the dead chicks. Pia wonders where the birds when, until Beddy walks by here, carrying them. Pia is so disturbed by this, see takes the gardening shovel she was using, and using the shovel to scoop out her eyes from the sockets and step on them. Cuts to the park, where Beddy rolls the rotting bird corpses, disgusting over tree friends. Raymond sees this and gets so disgusted she ends up barfing inside Sunset's exposed brain, disgusting her. Emojie sees this and quickly chances to her grossed out mood. Tide sees this and turns into Echo, were he is relieved he doesn't have to see this. Quartz and Irin see this and Quartz is so grossed out he uses one of his gems to ripped out his eyes out of the socket and feed them to the clams, while Irin ends up grabbing Quartz' glove and ends up barfing in it. Despite grossed put reactions, Beddy still moves out and does normal things to decaying birds like playing with them on at the playground, watching a movie together, seeing a giraffe at the zoo, feeding it regurgitated Cheetos and tucking it into bed. After the montage ends, Beddy is seen in a bathtub with the two chicks. He is shown to be scrubbing them and removing all the bugs inside their insides and playing them in the trash and scrubbing them with soap. He gets up and pulls the plug as he begins to wash his hands, by soon enough he notices the chicks going down the drain and freaks out. So he rushes outside and decides to follow the dead chicks by going down the sewer. He ends up crawling down the sewer where he notices the dead chicks floating by, so he decides to run after them, passing by various bats, snakes, rats, a sleeping Gator, a swarm of mosquitoes, and two generic tree friends dressed as clowns, holding a sign saying #MakeClownSightingsRelevantAgain suddenly he sees the bird corpses go down a drain, leading to the outside the beach. The bird corpses land, as Beddy jumps after them, only to end up crushing the corpses causing Beddy to scream and cry, however he ends up slipping on side corpses and fall off a nearby cliff and get impaled by a rock. An eyeless Pia notices his corpses and mistakes it for some sort of recycling item, so she throws his corpse in the recycling bin. Cuts to some time and it is shown, Beddy's flesh was recycled into plastic for a new whistle. Moral *"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!" Deaths *The bird chicks fall off a tree and break their necks. *Various pig, fish, snake and GTF skeletons are seen in the sewers. *Beddy slips over rocks and falls to his death. Injuries *Buzz is attacked by the bird mother. *Pia scoops of her eyes. *Quartz also scoops out his eyes. Trivia *This episode was inspired by the Filthy Frank video WORST ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVIST. *This is Beddy's first appearance since his debut way back in Season 79. *Down in the sewers along with various skeletons a sign for Team Truffles, Todd's Costume from Mascot in the Act, Robo Star's Movy voodoo doll form Voodid It Again, Cocktail's cradle from Little Baby Shrimp and Cheesy's spaceship from Blast Off all appear in the sewers. *Excluding the animals, Beddy is the only one who dies. *The moral is the same from Junk in the Trunk. *Rad Raccoon makes an appearance on the Cheetos bag. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death